kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 27
|Hashibira Inosuke}} is the twenty-seventh chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro Kamado and Zenitsu Agatsuma both note how Inosuke Hashibira's face has great complexion and beauty. Inosuke expresses great annoyance at this and tries to argue with Tanjiro, in which the latter states he is too tired to continue fighting. Inosuke reveals his full name and tells the group to remember it but falters when Tanjiro asks how it is written, saying he doesn't know how to write and then suddenly falls unconscious. Tanjiro realizes Inosuke likely received a concussion from the headbutt, and he and Zenitsu use their haoris to create a makeshift bed for Inosuke. Inosuke wakes up a bit later and yells, exclaiming he wants to fight. He catches sight of the group and Tanjiro explains they’re burying the dead, requesting for Inosuke to help out. Inosuke is unenthusiastic about the work and demands he fight him instead. Tanjiro provokes him by replying that Inosuke probably felt too much pain to aid in such an exhausting task, telling him to rest and leave the burden to the more capable people. An enraged Inosuke takes on the challenge, quickening the pace of the burial. As they descend the mountain, Zenitsu tries to force Shoichi to come with him, believing him to be strong and able enough to protect him. Tanjiro pushes him off the reluctant child and reprimands him while his Kasugaigarasu gives Kiyoshi an incense bag that smells like Wisteria, meant to prevent any other attacks from Demons hungry for his marechi. The Demon Slayers bid farewell to the trio of siblings and head along. Tanjiro strikes up conversation with Inosuke and asks about his past growing up on a mountain. The latter reveals his lack of a direct family and explains his enjoyment of battles over strength, describing how he encountered and fought Demon Slayers that later told him about Demons and the Final Selection, which eventually led to him attending it despite not receiving instruction from a cultivator. Inosuke, while conversing with Tanjiro, humorously gets his name wrong multiple times much to Tanjiro’s dismay. As night falls, the Kasugaigarasu lead the three Demon Slayers to a house with a Wisteria crest painted on its door, and an old lady named Hisa comes out and greets the trio, leading them into the house. Zenitsu and Inosuke are immediately rude to her, Inosuke poking her hair and Zenitsu calling her a “monster” for her speed in meal and bed preparation. Tanjiro’s crow explains how there are people who provide food and shelter for Demon Slayers without need for payment, identified by the Wisteria crest on their houses. A doctor is called by Hisa and he notes that all of them have broken ribs. As the three eat, Inosuke tries to irritate Tanjiro but is unsuccessful and is met by his kindness instead. Zenitsu recalls the incident with Tanjiro’s box and asks him why he carries a Demon around with him. Before he can answer, Nezuko Kamado comes out of the box and grows to her original size. Zenitsu is immediately infatuated with her and comically hollers at Tanjiro, saying how he was lucky to be carrying a girl with him on his journey and how he shed blood to protect her, yelling at him until dawn. Characters in Order of Appearance * Inosuke Hashibira * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Kiyoshi * Teruko * Shoichi * Tanjiro Kamado * Kasugaigarasu * Hisa * Nezuko Kamado Events Navigation ru:Глава 27 Category:Chapters Category:Drum House Arc